The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Tiarella, which originated as a cross-pollination of Tiarella xe2x80x98Pink Bouquetxe2x80x99 (pollen parent) (unpatented) and an unnamed Tiarella seedling 97-7 (seed parent) (unpatented) in the Saxifrage family. Due to the fact that the parents are from interspecific crosses and several species are involved, no species designations can be given. The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Unique compact form.
1. Distinctive small, well-marked foliage.
3. Outstanding bloom color.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.